Courtney Mason (New Earth)
Courtney Mason grew up in New Orleans with her brother Jeremy. Her divorced parents were Dwight and Willow, a media-rep for Dayton Industries and a spiritual hippy. Courtney was kidnapped by a death-worshiping cult whose leaders were alien parasites. The monster Lissik sucked her spinal fluid out, which activated her latent meta-gene. This unlocked metahuman powers that allow her to drain life energy and summon the powerful Animus. The New Titans came to her rescue, and helped drive away the parasites. Courtney decided to fly away, as she had accidently killed a man and was afraid she would hurt her family. Taking the name Anima, she would form a team with other New Bloods including Edge, Loose Cannon, Nightblade, and Sparx. They were seen recruiting Prism after Anima defeated him. Prism enlisted them to fight the parasite Angon, who was possessed by Eclipso. President Clinton asked the New Bloods to turn themselves in for public record. Anima refused, as she did not want to be on a government watchlist. Every other super-hero is called in to deal with the parasites, and the parasites finish their mission. The Taker is summoned, and he paralyzes then swallows every hero except Superman. The New Bloods are immune to the Taker, and Superman enlists them when they feel called to his location. Anima and Joe Public are able to channel the powers of the entire group and feed them into Animus. This makes Animus as big as the Taker, and he finally defeats the monster. Runaway Courtney Mason refused to return home, as she couldn't control her powers. Her first destination was Gotham City, where she spendt Christmas Eve homeless. Despite her abrasive nature, she quickly made friends with the rock band Boojum when she protected them from a street gang. They offered to take her on tour so she'll have somewhere to go. Return Wonder Woman summoned an army of female heroes to battle Circe during The Witch & The Warrior. Anima was among those called. In the battle against Circe's army of female super-villains, she was seen fighting Touch N Go. Wonder Girl assembled an army of teenage heroes during Fighting Maad. They gathered to help Empress take revenge on the Baron for killing her father. Together they invaded Zandia, and battled the super-villain army led by Devastation. Animus helped her break out of a trap set by Trickster with Allure, Lagoon Boy, Pyrogen, Solution, and Spoiler. The fighting ended when Lady Zand reclaimed her throne. Anima was seen again during Infinite Crisis as one of many heroes attending the massive church service. , collected edition only She was later one of many super-humans with alien origins controlled by Despero during The Enemies Among Us. Teen Titans Cyborg recruited Anima when he assembeled a new team of Titans East. This team also included Dove, Hawk, Lagoon Boy, Little Barda, Power Boy, and Son of Vulcan. They were brought to Titans Tower for training exercises, where Cyborg tried to make them bond as a group. The entire group was then devastated by a surprise attack during practice, before their first mission. This left every member in critical condition, and Power Boy dead. Batman investigated the crime scene, and Anima was listed as comatose. They believed that Trigon was responsible for the attack. This disaster was shown to haunt Cyborg, and heavily weigh on his conscience. Phobia used images of Anima and his other recruits dying to torment him. Death The Blood Pack came together again, and Anima became a member. They patroled Seattle when Hook was murdered by the second Prometheus. Anima, Argus, and Gunfire finally caught up with him, where they're interrupted by the original Prometheus, who intends to kill his successor. Prometheus tells them to run, but they stand their ground. Anima is killed while leaping towards Prometheus, as he opened a dimensional portal and split her in half at the waist. Her upper torso was left to float for eternity in the Ghost Zone, with her eyes open. | Powers = * : Able to leech bio-energy from living and non-living things. * : Her body contains the Animus, a shadow being possessing powerful abilities. ** ** ** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Anima took her name from a broken sign that used to say "Animal Reservation." Having just died, she could not remember her own name. Pantha heard her repeating this word and assumed it was her name. | Recommended = * * Bloodlines | Links = * }} Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blood Pack members Category:1993 Character Debuts